An Unimaginable Fate
by KesyH
Summary: What if Shota died when the D'Harans tried to capture her? What would Kahlan do?


**A/N: the characters and world are not mine. They are from the TV series Legend of the Seeker. This is for fun only, there is no monetary gain. Please R/R honestly! I want to publish my own work some day and anything helps! Thanks!**

Her eyes travelled to the Sword of Truth; to him it was a trophy signaling victory, to her an open wound. "Such an unattractive ornament on such a beautiful neck, unfortunately I cannot risk removing the Rada'Han but I can make it worthy of your beauty."

His hand passes over her neck; reminiscent of the time he tried to steal her confessor powers.

As tears trickled down her pale face, her iridescent blue eyes hardened. Her nostrils flared in rage as she tried to maintain the regal composure of her position. "What do you want from me?"

"Your understanding." He replied calmly.

She refused to meet his gaze, "I understand you perfectly. You take whatever you want"

His deceptively soft, light blue eyes bored into her, "You're wrong Kahlan, if I were simply to take whatever I wanted, you would already be in my bed chamber."

Her head turned and her piercing sapphire eyes widened in fear, "But don't worry, I shan't lay a finger on you…until you invite me"

Her poise returned, "Then you'll be waiting in eternity"

He circles her like a vulture spotting carrion. "You're being very selfish Kahlan, as my Queen you could bring comfort to the sick, rebuild raised villages, create homes for the poor children orphaned in this terrible war your Seeker and his misguided followers have waged against me."

"You're afraid that even if Richard is gone, people will still believe in everything he stood for, they'll blame you for his death, keep fighting you, and if you think I'm going to help you quell their anger you're as mad as you are cruel."

Rahl smiled indulgently, "Yes, Kahlan, I do want to quell the people's anger through the power of your love."

"I would rather die than be your puppet."

"Perhaps some time in a cold damp dungeon where your love and compassion will be of no use to anyone will help you reconsider." He motioned for the guards to take her away. They grabbed her and led her away. Her face a steel mask of indignation.

"Oh, and if you're expecting to be warmed by the flame of hope, know this, my sorcerers examined the stop where the seeker disappeared. They were unanimous; no one could have survived the explosion of magic."

As the soldiers led her away she got out one last retort, "You haven't won. You still have powerful enemies."

"And I will destroy them one by one."

**oOo**

Days passed slowly in the rocky, dank cell. Kahlan sat in the corner, the sleeves of her Confessor's dress brown with dirt from dragging on the ground, as her arms wrapped around her knees for warmth. Her mind alternated between indescribable grief and frantically running over plans of escape.

Her eyes were so red from crying that it almost looked like she was in the Blood Rage. She kept a plate from her food and fashioned it into a weapon. When the D'Haran guard opened the door to take the plate away, she lunged at him and thrust it into his flesh just above the chain mail. His eyes widened and he sputtered as blood gurgled out of his mouth. As the man lurched forward, his partner appeared in the door. His unsheathed sword's arc grazed her cheek because she was slowed by hunger and dehydration, but she dodged the sword by bending backwards. Grabbing the dying soldier's sword she rolled diagonally away from her opponent and struck the soldier from behind before he could turn around. She ran through the open door and after closing it, she continued up the dungeon stairs. If she was lucky, no one would notice she was missing until the guards changed shifts in an hour.

Two Mord'Sith rounded the corner to the dungeon stairs.

_So much for luck_. She flattened herself against a column and prayed to the spirits they wouldn't look to the right.

"Lazy guards!" One sneered in disgust. "Maybe when they return the absence of the Confessor will scare some sense into them!"

"Mother Confessor…" The second leathered woman called sardonically. "Lord Rahl wishes to see you in…" Kahlan ran. As soon as they opened the door, they'd sound the alarm and then the whole palace would be looking for her. Skidding past the treasure room, she paused her desperate flight for a moment.

_Should she search for the key to the Rada'Han? For all she knew it was resting around Darken Rahl's neck. It would be poetic to strangle him with the cord. If she had this slave collar off escaping would be easier and she couldn't live without her powers forever. She had a duty to the Midlands, not to mention every D'Haran pig would be searching for her. _

Before she could decide she heard the red boots of the Mord'Sith running down the hallway toward the throne room. She'd have to find a way back in once she regained her strength and found some remaining resistance leaders. Finding her way through the maze of hallways was difficult, especially in her weakened state but the enraged yell of Darken Rahl spurred her forward. When she reached the entrance to the grounds of the People's Palace, she noted with dread, an entire garrison blocking the way. _Without her magic it would be suicide to attempt to get through them._ Turning around she decided she would find another way. Her heart skipped a beat as she met the gaze of Darken Rahl.

"SEEZE HER!" She tried to pivot around Rahl and run. As four men pulled her to the stone floor, she lunged at Darken Rahl with the sword, but the soldiers were too strong. Darken Rahl smiled mockingly as she continued thrashing, soon she was tired, realized the futility of her actions and lay prostrate on the ground. "On your knees." Kahlan made no effort to move and the soldiers grabbed her shoulders and propped her up.

Her dress was even dirtier and torn, her long wavy hair was a tangled mess and her face was blotchy and red from earlier crying, and the struggle. Rahl gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face; she turned her head away from his touch. He grabbed a tuft oh her hair and yanked her skull backward. "You know Kahlan, it wasn't very nice to kill your guards. Peter's wife is about to have their first child and you orphaned Marcus's children. That doesn't sound very just to me."

Her voice wavered with guilt, "I'm sure they deserved that and worse for many things they did in your employ."

"But did their children?" He smirked, "Besides, Peter got out of training a week ago and Marcus was conscripted when he was only 14." Seeing the pain in her eyes his smirk grew to a smile.

"Does the Rada'Han rob you of compassion to? You won't make a good Queen if you're going around killing foot soldiers. I think someone needs to teach you respect." He took his eyes off her and addressed the men, "take her to the barracks and let the men enjoy themselves. After all, they are mourning. Tomorrow night take her to the Mord'Sith."

Kahlan watched Rahl with a mixture of hatred and fear. Managing to maintain a façade of composure, she spat at him, "No one touches a Confessor!"

Meeting her eyes he replied, "You aren't a Confessor anymore Kahlan, your touch can't hurt anyone…On second thought, bring her to me at dinner time tomorrow, breaking her with magic doesn't seem right somehow. Not using an agiel will be more fun." He motioned them away and the guards pushed her forward, banging her head on the stone. "Oh, leave her intact, that is mine to take…No, mine to have, I am an honest man Kahlan, I won't touch you until you invite me." He laughed as they took her outside the palace, just like she wanted.

**Please Review! Should I continue? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
